Amoríos
by GriisleChan
Summary: No sabia como y mucho menos cuando decírselo, prácticamente tenia miedo al rechazo. Pero lo que nunca pensó fue que las palabras no hacían falta, si no hechos. NedPort-AsaKiku. One-Shot.


Lo termine al fin! -lanza confeti- admito que me dio mas problemas para lo que es X'D

Buee~ este es el primer NedPort que escribo y en si quedo bastante flojo para lo que queria ._. pero aun necesito agarrarle el hilo a esta pareja XD

Escribi esto por practicamente satisfaccion personal, son mis dos parejas favoritas y moria por leerlas juntas en un fic T_T

Se que el titulo es medio random X'D pero fue lo unico que me cuadro jajaja pense en como ocho titulos y ninguno me gustaba u.u. Ademas, el fic es random tambien asi que queda a tope owo

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio~ es de Himaruya-san, yo simplemente estoy esperando a que saque mas de Portugal ._. nos trollea con el yo lo se ewe

**Portugal:** João (estoy acostumbrada a leerlo como Paulo, pero en verdad que este nombre me enamora! y moria por usarlo con el *-*)

**Holanda:** Vicent

**Advertencia:** como lo dice el summary, tambien hay AsaKiku (me he dado cuenta de que todo lo que hago le meto AsaKiku X'D genial *O* XD) y posible OOC en los personajes.

Espero les guste X'D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Amoríos**

**.**

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un nuevo cliente. Miro hacia todos lados hasta que encontró a quien buscaba, la razón por la que había ido a ese sitio. Retomo el paso y se sentó a su lado en la amplia barra que distinguía el lugar. El otro no se percato de su presencia hasta que escucho que le hablaban y pudo reconocer la voz como la de su aliado...

-¿Que tal João?-

-Hola Arthur...- devolvió el saludo al mismo tiempo que se giraba y lo mirada- Vaya... luces tan alegre- rio un poco en forma de broma, el rubio sonrió apenas entendiendo a la perfección el porqué de sus palabras.

Un barman se acerco hasta ellos y tomo la orden del recién llegado, un vaso de whisky bastante suave. Este asintió y se retiro para conseguir tal pedido.

-Deberías tomar vino- levanto el pequeño vasito de vidrio que le pertenecía moviéndolo en el aire mostrando su contenido vinotinto.

-No, no quiero tomar demasiado- negó amablemente. La sonrisa del luso cambio por una cómplice.

-Es cierto, no quiero que Kiku se moleste conmigo por el haberte emborrachado- llevo el vaso a sus labios y tomo un sorbo de su contenido. El rubio se sonrojo pero en ninguno momento negó sus palabras- Realmente el estar con él te ha sentado bien ¡Ahora eres más alegre! Pareces un adolescente enamorado- volvió a reír. Sus palabras eran casi completamente ciertas, desde que el rubio tenía como pareja al japonés se comportaba algo diferente, ya no era tan gruñón como solía serlo. El dicho de 'el amor cambia a las personas' se podía aplicar a él.

-Ya ves...- recibió su pedido y se quedo ahí en silencio por unos segundos observando el liquido amarillento- Es lo mejor que me ha pasado- admitió, aunque ya el castaño era más que consciente de eso. Fue prácticamente el único que lo escucho cuando se debatía si hacer saber al otro que lo quería, no, lo amaba y aun lo seguía haciendo.

-Eso se nota- sonrió un poco melancólico con una pequeña envidia marcada en su rostro, si, tenia envidia, quería tener la misma suerte que el. Pero en su caso era diferente. Las veces que los veía reírse juntos y hasta besarse, quería tener ese tipo de momentos junto a la persona que quería.

-¿Y? ¿Me contaras que te pasa?- la voz del ingles rompió con el silencio recién formado. Recordó de golpe que el luso fue el que se intereso para que se reunieran. Sabía que tenía algo para decirle, o pedirle.

-¿Qué?- pestaño un par de veces, no se esperaba esa pregunta, definitivamente el otro lo conocía más de lo que pensaba.

-Esa cara... Me recuerdas a mi antes de decidirme confesármele a Kiku- miro el techo divagando en los recuerdos. El luso suspiro-No me digas...- despejo la mirada del techo y lo miro- Estas enamorado también...-

-¿¡E-eh!?- se alarmo sin evitar poder sonrojarse, lo había descubierto.

-Lo que escuchaste- fue su turno de reír en forma de broma. Ya se estaba preguntando el porqué el otro se hallaba tan raro, y no desde ese momento, ya tenía varios días así.

-No tengo nada que negar- suspiro resignado. Era cierto que lo había llamado para que lo escuchase, pero aun así le daba algo de vergüenza ese tema. Típico.

-¿Y bien?- decidió preguntar al notar como el otro se quedaba callado- ¿Quién es?- eso tomo al castaño fuera de base, no sabía que iba a pesar de el luego de que le contara quien era la persona por la cual había caído enamorado.

-B-bueno... -bajo la mirada buscando valor. La levanto y encaro la ansiosa del oji verde- Es... Holanda-

Silencio. Y lo que vino a continuación no se lo espero...

-¿¡QUE!?- grito bastante impresionado una vez que ya no hubo liquido en su boca. El resto de las personas los miraron un momento pero luego no prestaron más atención. El luso pasó una mano por su rostro deshaciéndose del exceso de liquido, así es, el rubio había escupido su bebida en toda su cara.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no reaccione así cuando me contaste de Japón!- elevo la voz, pero no llegando a gritar, no quería que los echaran de ahí por hacer un escándalo.

-Sorry... No me lo esperaba...- se disculpo al recordar ese momento, el cuándo le hablo sobre su amorío por el japonés ¡Había sido tan vergonzoso! Y todo por la estúpida pena que sentía.

-No importa...- el barman que les atendía le ofreció un pañuelo- Obrigado- limpio su cara y lo dejo a un lado.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- al notar la expresión deprimente del otro le pregunto.

-¿Como que cual es el problema? ¡Lo es todo!- hundió su cabeza en sus brazos apoyándose en la barra- No puedo llegar y solo decírselo así como si nada...-

-¿Por q no? Que yo sepa ustedes no se llevan mal...-

-Pero tampoco tan bien, sé que no se lo va a tomar de la mejor manera...- fue por otro pequeño vaso que le habían traído y bebió todo su contenido en un solo trago.

-A todo esto... ¿Cómo rayos te enamoraste de el?- el luso detuvo toda acción ante esa pregunta, bastante curiosa a decir verdad ¿Cómo se enamoro? Ni él se lo había preguntado... Paso por un descuido, recientemente había estado teniendo una buena relación con el holandés a pesar de los problemas que tuvieron en el pasado- Yo... No sé, me tomo desprevenido- soltó una risita algo deprimente.

-Eso ya no importa, si lo que realmente quieres es que este contigo solo tienes que decírselo...-

-¿Y me lo dice el que lloraba como una nenita cuando le decía que confesara sus sentimientos hacia kiku?- lo miro con desaprobación.

-¿Y me lo reprocha el que insistió en que esa era la única opción?- ambos se miraron retadoramente, no paso mucho cuando el portugués volvió a apoyarse en la barra, deprimido.

-João, comprendo cómo te sientes... El miedo de ser rechazado te lleva a no decir lo que sientes- puso una mano en el hombro del castaño dándole apoyo- Te doy un ejemplo... Si no hubiera sido por eso, yo no estaría en estos momentos con Kiku-

-Pero nada me dice que vaya a tener la misma suerte que tu, además, yo ya me hacia una idea de que el te correspondía, la manera en que se miraban era especial- razonó y en si no mentía, esas miradas que se lanzaban ambos eran las mismas: llenas de ilusión.

-No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes-

-Prefiero no saberlo nunca-

-¿Y quedarte con esa duda? Creo que ese es un sentimiento peor-

-Arthur, soy el hermano mayor de la persona que mas odia es obvio que lo va a tomar muy mal...- acabo con un susurro. Sabía que su única opción, y la mas recomendada, era el de ir y serle sincero con lo que sentía, pero también estaba ese punto... Conocía a Vicent y todo lo que viniese de Antonio lo odiaba y repugnaba ¿Qué oportunidad tenía él? Ninguna, además ¡Eran de la misma sangre! Más bien le sorprendía mucho el hecho de que le hablara. Se reprocho a sí mismo por tales pensamientos tan deprimentes que cruzaban su mente ¡Estaba pensando como Arthur!

-Recuerdo claramente que fuiste TU el que me aconsejo eso... Es hora de que sigas tu propio consejo- lo miro seriamente, no le gustaba ver a su amigo de esa manera lo hacían sentir mal ¿Acaso el se había comportado así también?

Se quedaron en silencio, lo único audible eran las voces de las demás personas más unos cuantos ya borrachos que cantaban a todo pulmón canciones deprimentes dando a resaltar la patética vida que según tenían. El luso arrugo las cejas, Arthur tenía razón ¡Tenía que ir y decírselo! Era lo único que podía hacer, si no le correspondía pues... Pues le iba a tocar olvidarlo y al parecer no lo iba a olvidarlo así de rápido a como se enamoro. La imagen del holandés llego a su mente... Tal vez corra con suerte y si le corresponda... Y ese tipo de pensamientos lograron la ansiedad por saber la respuesta.

-Es hora de irme...- miro su reloj y comprobó que se le había hecho algo tarde- Tu también deberías hacerlo, aprovecha el sueño para aclarar tus ideas-

-Vaya... No sé qué decir ¡Me has dejado impresionado! ¡Definitivamente tengo que felicitar a Kiku!- dejo de lado por un momento todo lo que le deprimía y aprovecho para burlarse un poco del otro que justo le había aparecido una vena en la sien. Se levanto seguido de el, pago la cuenta y se marcharon, ambos por diferentes caminos.

**.**

Bostezo, no era tan tarde a decir verdad pero había tenido un día muy agotador y moría por irse a descansar. Saco sus llaves al momento que estuvo frente a su casa y abrió la puerta. Una vez adentro, se quito el saco y aflojo un poco su corbata dirigiéndose hasta la sala para así subir a su habitación. Sonrió al encontrar a alguien dormir placenteramente en el sillón y sin más se acerco.

-Lo siento...- acaricio una de sus pálidas mejillas refiriéndose a que seguro se había quedado dormido esperándolo.

-¿Arthur-san?- pregunto con voz soñolienta luego de abrir un poco lo ojos. El susodicho beso su frente en señal de saludo.

-Pensaba que ibas a llegar más tarde- le dijo al recordar que le había avisado que iba a ser de esa manera, claro, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que no haya sido así.

-Si pero Feliciano-san tenia sueño y al final Ludwig-san se lo llevo a casa- pensó en lo mucho que había lloriqueado el italiano, concluyendo que la próxima vez se reunirían en horas de la tarde, luego de la siesta de este claro está. Iba a levantarse pero el mayor lo tomo entre sus brazos tal cual princesa, no lo detuvo, al contrario, se dejo llevar. Adoraba esa cercanía y que el otro lo consintiera de esa manera, aunque sonase tonto.

Estuvieron hablando un poco de su día antes de que llegaran a la habitación que ambos compartían. Deposito delicadamente al japonés en la cama y sin siquiera cambiarse, solo quitarse los zapatos, se ubico a su lado.

-¿João-san está bien?-

-Si... Digamos que algo confundido, esperemos y todo salga bien- el peli negro comprendió perfectamente a que se refería. Se acorruco en el pecho del mayor y ahí volvió a dormirse casi de inmediato.

-¿Que sería de mí si jamás te lo hubiese dicho?- sabía que el otro dormía y por lo tanto no lo había escuchado, pero por esa razón articulo esas palabras mientras que con una mano acariciaba sus cabellos azabaches. Sonrió por última vez antes de caer dormido acompañando en el sueño a su pareja.

**.**

Noto lo muy distante que se comportaba con él. Desde hace incluso un par de semanas atrás casi ni le hablaba y mucho menos le miraba, solo le dirigía la palabra cuando le preguntaba alguna cosa y por lo tanto le dedicaba una respuesta corta y seca. Estaba preocupado, aunque no lo demostrara, sabía que algo le sucedía de eso no cabía la mayor duda ¿Pero qué? Y no importaba cuantas veces se lo preguntara siempre acababa dándole una mala respuesta barata...

Y ahí estaba el, mirándolo como lo había estado haciendo desde que lo noto alejado. Llevaba su mejilla recostada en su mano al mismo tiempo que su codo reposaba en la gran mesa en donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Solo se comportaba así con él, con el tonto de España seguía siendo el mismo y hasta incluso con el ingles ¿Acaso hizo algo que le molesto? En dando caso ¿Qué sería? Eso le estaba atormentando y hasta que no obtuviera una buena y sustentable respuesta no iba a quedarse tranquilo. Gruño por lo bajo, cosa que noto su hermana, pero no pregunto nada al respecto, ya se daba una idea.

La reunión en los que estaban envueltos hace unos momentos dio a su fin. Los países comenzaron a salir poco a poco, el no fue la excepción. Caminaba detrás de su hermana a la vez que esta conversaba con el español y el italiano amargado. Bufo por lo bajo aun pensando en el tema que atormentaba su mente, se sentía mal por el simple hecho de que portugués prácticamente lo ignorase. Por mera casualidad, lo encontró muy concentrado en algunos papeles que llevaba consigo, al parecer eran sobre la reciente reunión, en unos de los tantos pasillos. Se separo del grupo, cosa que nadie noto, y se acerco viendo la oportunidad de encararlo y aclarar ese asunto de una vez por todas.

-João-

-¿Uh?- respondió sin quitar si quiera la mirada de los papeles, tenía que entregárselos a su jefe lo más rápido posible y no se podía permitir distraerse. Sabía que se trataba del holandés y por tal razón menos deseaba mirarlo, tenía miedo de que en un descuido soltara lo que había estado ocultado durante ya bastante tiempo.

-¿Me dirás por fin que es lo que te pasa?- fue directo y frunció el ceño al notar que lo seguía tratando de aquella manera que ya le estaba molestando- No, mejor dicho ¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo?-

-Te he dicho que no pasa nada, solo ando muy ocupado con asuntos de mi país, es todo- y ahí estaba otra vez, esa misma respuesta que hasta incluso se sabía de memoria. El luso se sentía mal por decírselas pero en si fue lo único que se le ocurrió para alejarlo, y al parecer no estaba funcionando como quería.

-No te creo, te conozco y sé que hay algo que te preocupa ¿No es así?- intento ser paciente aunque ya su paciencia estaba al límite. El castaño, aun sin mirarlo, solo negó con la cabeza. Su paciencia había terminado.

Los papeles cayeron haciendo un ligero sonido una vez que impactaron contra el suelo de porcelana. Se vio atrapado, sintió pánico y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de satisfacción invadió todo su ser. Por más que quisiera, no podía mover ni un solo musculo, estos no acataban con sus órdenes ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué…?

-Vicent…- su voz salió en apenas un susurro una vez que sus labios estuvieron libres. No sabía que pensar ante lo que sucedió, su mente estaba hecha un lio.

-Me preocupo por ti…- agradeció a todos los cielos que eran los únicos ahí y que nadie podía mirar él como tomaba ambas mejillas del portugués obligándolo a mirarlo. Y sin esperar alguna respuesta volvió a depositar sus labios en los ajenos. Sonrió internamente al notar que le correspondían, para ser sincero, esperaba alguna reacción de rechazo por parte del castaño, pero no fue así.

**.**

Se encontraban sentados en una de las tantas mesas que decoraban al pequeño café. El portugués logro entregarle a tiempo los papeles a su jefe y ahora aclaraba un par de asuntitos con el holandés. Esta vez se sentía más aliviado y ese horrible sentimiento en su pecho había desaparecido siendo reemplazado por uno más cálido y placentero.

-Así que… ¿Eso era todo?-

-Si….- bajo la mirada, apenado. Decidió contarle el porqué de su actitud lejana pero le sorprendió bastante al recibir una corta risita de parte del rubio, sabiendo que este no era del tipo de personas que iban por la vida riendo- No es para que te rías…- reprocho, el oji verde podía jurar que en su rostro estaba presente un puchero gracioso- Me sentía mal ¿Sabes?- y mentira no era, la frustración que sentía lo pusieron de mal humor en varias oportunidades ¿Qué si enamorarse era lo mejor del mundo? No podía asegurar eso, pero estaba a punto de conocer aquel significado.

-¿Y crees que yo no?- noto como el otro levantaba la mirada- Pensaba que me odiabas, ya ni sabía qué hacer para saber si era cierto- lo miro cabizbajo recordando el cómo se reprochaba a sí mismo por asegurar que había hecho algo que haya enojado al luso, o alguna cosa peor. Aun así, estaba aliviado por el simple hecho de que no fue de esa manera. Correspondía sus sentimientos, sentimientos que nacieron sin saber cómo, así como los del luso por él ¿Cómo no sentirse feliz? Eso sería pedir un imposible. Puede que en un principio haya tenido sus dudas, pero luego de pensar a fondo se dio cuenta que malo no seria, tener la oportunidad de tener al castaño solo y exclusivamente para él, poder abrazarlo, besarlo y…

João noto él como una sonrisa un tanto cálida se iba marcando de poco en un poco en el rostro del más alto. Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojo apenas. Tomó la taza que tenía en frente y bebió un sorbo de aquel café súper cargado que pidió hace ya un rato, sorprendiéndole que aun estaba tibio.

-Lo siento- repaso en su cabeza las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios del rubio y se disculpo, todo ese malentendido fue su culpa, solo… solo si hubiera sido directo con lo que sentía en un principio nada de eso hubiera sucedido

-No tienes porque disculparte- se levanto de la silla que ocupaba recién.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto al notar sus acciones bastante sorprendido por la misma.

-Ya no hay nada más que hablar-

El más bajo lo miro extrañado no dándose cuenta en ese momento a que se refería. En menos de un par de segundos, sonrió comprendiéndolo todo. Todo estaba dicho y claro ¿Hacia falta seguir hablando? Lo que seguía era comenzar a entablar una nueva vida con aquel quien robo su corazón de una manera aun inimaginable para él. Se levanto también y lo siguió hasta la salida.

**.**

-Cuñado~-

-Te dije que no me llamaras así, pedazo de idiota-

-Pero eres mi cuñado ¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces?-

-…- frunció el ceño, por casi la decima vez en la tarde, y le dio la espada a ver si con eso dejaba de molestar.

Otra aburrida reunión de naciones, y si, ya se había salido de control, hasta incluso varias naciones ya habían abandonado la sala. El Holandés lo hubiera hecho también, pero le toco esperar al luso que estaba ocupado con algunas cosas. Pero no conto con que se le acercara el español con intensión de molestarlo, así como lo había hecho desde que se entero de su situación con el portugués… claro… como olvidarlo… se volvió loco por un momento y fue ahí que comenzó a llamarlo cuñado con toda la confianza del mundo, será retrasado… ¿Cómo su querido João podía ser hermano de aquel tonto? Uno de los tantos misterios de la vida…

-Veo que Antonio lo tomo bastante bien-Inglaterra, que justo hablaba con el castaño sobre algunos tratados, noto la situación en la que se encontraba el susodicho con un rubio que de por poco y no cometía un asesinato.

-De a poco….- suspiro recordando la escena de hermano menor sobre-protector que monto hace ya un tiempo- Pero… me alegro de que las cosas hayan salido bien- rio un poco. El ingles se sintió feliz por el logro de su amigo- Mejor me voy, antes de que me quede sin hermano- se despidió con la mano y se fue hasta donde un español bastante energético y un holandés a punto de explotar.

Miro como el luso llamaba la atención del holandés y conjunto a eso se retiraron. Definitivamente, las cosas habían cambiado desde las últimas semanas y no lo decía solo por eso, al parecer el amor era la 'moda' en ese momento ¿Curioso no? Bueno, para ser sincero prefería eso a una guerra, o algo peor. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-¿Nos vamos Arthur-san?-

-Claro…- tomo del brazo caballerosamente al japonés y siguieron los pasos de Vicent y João, se retiraron de aquella reunión que ya se dio por perdida, si, otra vez. Aunque… por lo menos tenían que hacer cuando eso pasaba ¿o no?

**.**

-El amor es raro…-

Bostezo aun recostada en la mesa, su intención no era ir hasta allá pero sus hermanos la llevaron prácticamente obligada ¿Por qué no podían dejarla en casa pintando tranquilamente? Pero no, tenían miedo de que hiciera alguna 'travesura' como si fuera una niña pequeña. Y de paso, la olvidaban ahí y le tocaba mirar las escenita de unas cuantas parejas, y otras no tanto, que habían a su alrededor. Bufo aun en la misma posición y siguió detallando a las otras naciones, que según pensaba, estaban infectadas con el virus del amor…

-Quiero irme ya…Australia me las pagara…-

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_****_Lo se, esta como que raro XD les dije que era random u.u y de paso, no sabia como acabarlo twt llevaba casi que una semana con esto .-. pero wee asi quedo no puedo hacer mas nada .w. ademas, mi romance es pesimo x.x pero hago lo que puedo para que quede por lo menos decente D:

Para no sentirme mal(?) tomare este one-shot como practica para esta pareja owo quiero aprender a escribir sobre ella -se emociona-

Buee~ espero les haya gustado X'D o por lo menos entretenido un rato .w. ya saben en donde pueden dejar sus opiniones o consejos n.n

Gracias por leer esta cosa hecha por una sin oficio que aun tiene vacaciones :D (?)

Saludos~


End file.
